


Softly

by KejfeBlintz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affection, Arthur Pendragon Needs a Hug (Merlin), Gen, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin and the Knights are friends, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz
Summary: Arthur notices that Merlin is affectionate with his knights. He may, possibly, be a little bit jealous. Maybe.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

> I've moved this over from my ff.net account

1.  
Arthur stops just in time, still hidden behind a tree as he spies Merlin and Gwaine. They are sat on a bench in the garden; Merlin tucked in a little behind Gwaine, his head on his shoulder and hand curled loosely around Gwaine's bicep as Gwaine explains something on the parchment he is holding. Arthur watches as Merlin lazily rubs his head against Gwaine's neck like a cat, absentmindedly stroking his thumb on the arm he holds. Gwaine is entirely unfazed like this is something they do frequently, pointing at the parchment and smiling softly. He says something to make Merlin huff a laugh which turns into a stifled yawn. Arthur feels something tighten in his chest as he watches Merlin burrow further into Gwaine and close his eyes. Turning he silently returns to the castle, his reason for tracking Merlin down forgotten.

2.  
They are arguing again over something ridiculous, ending when Arthur calls Merlin an idiot with far more heat and feeling than usual. Merlin pales and storms out of his chambers, slamming the door behind him. They are both tired and tense, the events of the week building up until they take it out on each other. Arthur knows he shouldn't apologise but yet finds himself hunting for his manservant all the same. The door to the armoury is open wide enough that Arthur sees Lancelot with his arms tight around Merlin, soothing and hushing and rubbing his back. Merlin has his face buried in Lancelot's neck, his shoulders shaking with what Arthur is horrified to realise are silent sobs. Shame flushes his face and he leaves, unwilling to intrude.

3.  
He watches, astonished, as Leon grabs Merlin around the waist and swings him around, whooping with joy while Merlin laughs with unchecked delight. Leon deposits him back on the ground and ruffles his hair before bounding off towards the stables. Merlin is still grinning when he spots Arthur and makes his way through the crowds to his side.  
"Must you create a spectacle wherever you go, Merlin?"  
Too used to him by now to be anything but indulgent, Merlin ignores the tone in his voice and falls into step beside him.  
"I was just giving Leon some good news. Let him have his moment."  
"He is a knight of Camelot and you are a member of the Royal Household. Any moments that come over either of you should not be had in the middle of the courtyard for all and sundry to see. It's unseemly."  
"Of course Sire, no spontaneous moments in public. I understand."  
Arthur overlooks the cheek and all but drags Merlin with him to his meeting with the Duke of York.

4.  
Merlin is pottering around his chambers, doing whatever it is he feels the need to do before retiring for the night. Arthur is watching him closely, puzzling over things he's seen since he brought Gwaine and Lancelot and the others to Camelot. He underestimated the relationship Merlin had with them and underestimated his own reaction to it.  
"Are you sleeping with my knights?" Arthur blurts out before thinking. Merlin spins around to look at him, mouth agape.  
"And that is your business how?" He splutters out. Arthur considers informing Merlin that, as Merlin is his manservant and therefore essentially his property, his every move is his business, but then decides that he isn't very likely to be forthcoming with information if Arthur is attacking him.  
"I'm just...concerned." On reflection, Arthur thinks that's probably not much better. "Never mind, forget I asked."  
Merlin scrutinises him for a moment then visibly gives up, deciding whatever fancy the Prince has set his mind on is really not worth the effort.  
Later Merlin is rubbing salve into Arthur's shoulders, tense and sore after too much enthusiasm with a mace earlier.  
"Why don't you come to me like you do Gwaine or Lancelot?" He feels Merlin's hands still.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You go to them when you're tired or upset. You let Leon swing you into the air when he's happy. Why?"  
Merlin resumes his massage.  
"They're my friends."  
Arthur thinks over this as Merlin finishes his task, turning around to look at him once Merlin removes his hands. Merlin raises a questioning eyebrow at him.  
"I tried to hug you once if you remember. It didn't go so well." Says Merlin, once it becomes apparent that Arthur has nothing more to say.  
"You caught me unawares. And we were in the corridor where anyone might have seen us."  
"Ah yes, no spontaneous moments in public. So what, if I give you advanced notice and we're somewhere private, are you saying that I can be free and easy with the Royal personage?"  
Arthur didn't have to be looking at Merlin to see his cheeky grin, which was lucky really as he was currently finding the floor very interesting.  
"I'm just saying I might not hate it, once in a while. That's all."  
He found himself being unceremoniously bundled into his nightshirt, and then a hand smoothed down his rumpled hair affectionately.  
"I'll bear that in mind. Go to sleep Arthur."  
Merlin blew out the last candle and left Arthur to ponder in the darkness.

5.  
Days later, after a particularly trying council meeting, Arthur is standing by a window in his chambers looking but not really seeing the bustle of people below. Merlin clatters his way through the door but Arthur ignores him, not interested in watching him set out lunch. He starts minutes later as a hand snakes its way lightly to his hip and a chin rests on his shoulder, unused to being touched in such a manner, but he doesn't move away.  
"Consider yourself warned, affection is about to commence." Arthur can hear the smile in Merlin's voice.  
"Your warning comes a little late Merlin." But he doesn't shrug him off, instead leaning back into Merlin who tightens his hold a little, sliding his other arm around Arthur's waist to complete the embrace. They stand contented, quiet, for a while; taking comfort from one another.  
"Your councillors are idiots, by the way," Merlin murmurs. Arthur can feel his chin move on his shoulder as he speaks.  
"Do you think you could do a better job?" Arthur is only half-joking when he replies.  
"Of course I could. I, despite your many claims to the contrary, am not an idiot."  
Arthur huffs a laugh and settles back further into the warmth from Merlin, resting his head against Merlin's own, too comfortable to argue.  
"Do you want to eat? I brought lunch."  
"In a minute maybe. I thought I was supposed to be the one hugging you, anyway."  
He felt more than saw Merlin's soft smile.  
"It works both ways. You looked like you needed it."  
Arthur can't argue with that.


End file.
